Mother's Day
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A collection of Mother's day one shots going along with the Michaelis family stories.
1. Ciel and Rachel

Ciel Michaelis waited patiently for his mother to arrive, he looked forward to the visits with his family and was grateful to Sebastian for making it possible. He glanced at the clock, it was almost time now. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long, thin velvet box. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to his gift.

When at last the door creaked open and Cynna appeared, Ciel stood up excited. The butler grinned,

"Master Ciel, I'm pleased to say that your mother has arrived, shall I send her in now?" Cynna asked quietly.

"Of course, don't just leave her in the hallway. She's my mother, let her in." Cynna chuckled softly at Ciel's eager tone.

"As you wish." The demon disappeared and in his place, Rachel Phantomhive came into view. She held out her arms, walking to her son.

"My precious son, I've missed you so much." Ciel wasted no time in embracing his mother.

"I've missed you too, I'm so happy you're here. Happy Mother's Day." Rachel smiled, stroking Ciel's dark hair.

"And to you Ciel. I'm so proud of you." It would be several minutes before Ciel let go. He didn't care how childish it looked, he loved his mother.

"Come in, sit down and visit. Do you have time to-"

"Sweetheart, I have all the time in the world for you. It's always a joy to see you."

"How are things..up there?" Ciel asked.

"Everything's fine, I've been meaning to tell you and your darling little Rachel that we did find her dear little kitten, it wandered over to me and I recognized it immediately, I took her home straight away."

"That's great, thank you, she'll be happy to hear that. I appreciate you doing that for her."

"That's what grandmothers are for." Rachel looked away for a moment, her smile widening.

"What is it?"Ciel inquired curiously.

"I was just remembering when you were small. I have so many fond memories. You know, you're the reason your father and I are happy. All my life, since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a mother, then you came along and I had everything. I remember the day you were born so clearly, holding you in my arms for the very first time, you were so tiny." Ciel smiled at his mother.

"You are our miracle, our gift from Heaven. I'm sorry that we couldn't be thee to protect you love. We never would have let anything happen to you if-"

"I know. You would've come for me if you could have. I don't blame you for what happened to me. I owe you an apology though, for the things I've done. You raised me to be better than I was, I feel like I let you and Father down, I'm not the same boy you held, or that used to climb in bed with you two when there was a storm" Rachel reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ciel, baby, we're proud of you. You'll always be our son, and anyone would be changed after such a horrific chain of events. You went through so much more than anyone ever should and somehow, you managed to get up every day and you were there for Elizabeth and you're raising a beautiful family. How could we possibly ever think badly of you. Each time I visit you, I see a little more of who you truly are returning. You're an amazing mother and we couldn't be more proud."

"I wouldn't be a good mother at all if I hadn't learned from you. You were always there when I needed you. You're wonderful, the best mother in the world, while I have you here, I want to say thank you, for everything you've done for me, everything you are and all the unconditional love that I still get from you,your patience and being so accepting of my family."

"You're safe and happy, that's what matters to us, we love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad you come to visit and the children adore you."

"I adore them as well, my beautiful grandchildren, they often remind me of you when you were little. Do you remember when your father would go out to work and every night he would come home and you would run straight for him, smiling and he would lift you up and cuddle you?"

"Sort of." Ciel admitted. "I remember how father and I used to bring you flowers on mother's day, and we would take you into London and let you look around, we'd arrange for madam red to meet us there later and send the two of you for tea while we got you gifts."

"Yes, she told me that your father would send you into her while she was visiting to ask her to help. She never could say no to you, she's always loved you. You would look into her eyes and smile, she was powerless to refuse."

"I love her too, just as much as I always did, nothing changed that."

"That means everything to her. Your forgiveness is what freed her from her prison."

"She saved my children, protected them and me. She didn't have to."

"She sees you as her own, what would you have done"?

"Exactly the same thing." When Rachel released him, Ciel again pulled out the box.

"Mother, I bought you a small gift, it's not much but I want you to know how much having you here again means to me,how much I love you." He handed the box to her and watched as she opened it. Rachel let out a soft gasp, placing her hand over her heart.

Inside, she found a golden, heart shaped locket, the word _Mother_ was spelled out in small diamonds.

"Ciel, it's beautiful, thank you." She lifted it from the box, carefully opening it to reveal a photo of a very young Ciel with his parents, the Phantomhive family smiled joyfully at the camera, in the next small frame, a photo of The Michaelis children and their mother gathered together Angelina and Kathryn were seated on their mother's lap while the eldest four sat in front of the chair. Tears formed in Rachel's eyes.

"You like it?" Ciel asked hopefully.

"I absolutely love it and I'll always cherish it." She placed the chain around her neck and once more embraced her son.

"Happy Mother's Day, you're the best mother ever." Ciel felt his mother tighten her grip.

"My precious boy, I'm so proud to be your mother, as beautiful as this is, the greatest gift has always been having you as a son."


	2. Ciel's first Mother's Day

Ciel lifted the tiny child from the crib and held him close. Evian's crimson eyes stared deeply into his mother's blue ones. Ciel lowered himself into the rocking chair Ann had given him.

"I'm sorry Evian," Ciel said softly rocking the infant. "I haven't been very nice to you. You're only a baby and I should've been more loving with you before you were born. I know there's no excuse for it, I do love you very much and I promise I'll do everything I can to be a good mother from now on and give you the love you should have had to begin with." The infant grasped his mother's shirt tightly.

"It's alright, mommy's here now. I won't ever leave you my little one. My gift. That's exactly what you are Evian Michael Michaelis, a precious gift, and I don't deserve you at all. I didn't see it at first. I'm glad you're here, even if I didn't act like it for a while. It's not easy for me to get used to having a baby,I'm still not sure that I can be everything I need to be for you. The only thing I am sure about right now is that you're my entire world, and what a wonderful world I see." Evian cooed happily as his mother spoke. Ciel smiled.

"You've done something that I thought would never be possible, You reminded me how to be happy. I never would have thought that someone so tiny could make me feel so happy, I'm-" Ciel held the infant closer, cuddling him gently.

"I'm so afraid of failing you."

 _Do not be afraid Mommy, I love you lots, you are good_ _and I can feel your happiness and I always knew that I am loved, it is so happy for me to be your baby, it will be okay, I have not been anyone's baby before and you did not have a baby either, we will learn Mommy, I love you, please cuddle me more."_ The tiny voice reached Ciel and he complied with the request.

"Ciel, is everything alright?" Sebastian called from behind his mate. The older demon knelt beside the chair.

"It's fine." The former Earl replied quietly.

"Are you trying to get our little one to sleep?" Ciel shook his head but was unable to take his focus off his son.

"I just wanted to hold him for a while, I still can't believe he's ours, it's kind of strange to think that I have a child. A perfect little boy."

"yes, our son is indeed perfect and you're slowly getting used to each other, I'm so proud of you both. You're doing your best to adjust to our new situation and our darling little Evian is such a calm demonling."

"That certainly helps a lot." Ciel said.

"I'm happy to see the two of you bonding could I ask you to bring him downstairs for a bit?"

"I suppose He might like to get out of this room, he's had a long nap. Do you want to come down now Evian?" Ciel asked, the infant cooed softly in response.

The small family began their journey, Sebastian leading the way to the ballroom.

"My most precious mate. I hope you don't mind, but I may have invited a few family members over this evening."

"For what?" Sebastian smirked, resting his hand on the door knob.

"In just a moment you will understand. First, I want to tell you that I love you very much and although you had a difficult time before Evian was born, and sometimes it's still a struggle, you're handling being a mother very well all things considered, I'm very proud of you for being able to do that." Sebastian opened the door to reveal the beautifully decorated ballroom, their guests gathered around a large cake, each tier showed an image of Ciel smiling with little Evian in his arms.

Ann and the king stood close together, several gifts were laid out on the table around the cake. The Phantomhive servants grinned excitedly. Sebastian ushered his mate closer.

"Happy mother's day Young Master, such a wonderful mother you are, yes." Mey-Rin cried.

Ciel had no idea what to say, he hadn't been a good mother at all,for several months, the young demon had been angry and depressed after being given the news, how could he possibly deserve a celebration?

"Before you say anything Ciel, I decided to have this little get together because I wanted everyone to know how much I appreciate what you've done. It's not simply for mother's day, think of it as a thank you for everything you've given me. A beautiful son being one of many things I must thank you for."

"You're really trying to get around it aren't you?" Ciel asked, examining he cake. "And how did you manage that, it looks like you used photographs but they-'

"You would be surprised at what can be accomplished with the right amount of experience and homemade frosting. Do you like it?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"It's perfect, I can't say I deserve any of it." Evian grabbed onto his finger causing Ciel to gaze down to the infant who lay in his mother's arms once more staring up at him.

 _Mommy, you are good, you are. I want you to have happy things. We will do good, I know you love me and you did when I lived in the scary place, you did not know yet but I could hear it. Please do not be so sad. I am your little baby, you are my mommy, we will be happy together when we are used to it. I like cuddles will you please let me have it?_ Ciel shifted the child to hold him against his chest.

"Thank you Sebastian. This means a lot to me and I'm glad we have Evian. Just promise me something." the older demon knelt down in front of him.

"Anything you like."

"From now on, instead of Mother's Day, I want today to be about our son, he's worth celebrating, no more trying to pass off Mother's day as a thank you, you say that everyday. You take care of me all the time and I don't need a special day. Babies are born all the time, it's not like I did something-"

"Your choice to have our son was incredible. He's here with us now, purely because you made the choice, the entire process was difficult but at no time did you think to take the alternative way around it. A vast majority of our kind would have without ever even mentioning the demonling, as if it never existed and they would move on with their lives. You gave me a precious gift when you allowed him to come into this world, is that not worth something?"

"He's our gift to each other, He showed me how to smile again, he's the one that should have all this." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his mate gently nuzzling him. The guests and servants cheered. The new parents looked down at their son and instantly Ciel's eyes lit up.

"Sebastian, do you see it, Evian's very first smile." Ciel said in awe. Evian grinned at his parents. Sebastian motioned for everyone to move closer.

"I'm sure whatever is in those boxes are wonderful presents, but this, Evian's happiness, this is the best mother's day gift I could ask for. Isn't he incredible?"

"He is without a doubt, the most perfect gift you and I will ever give each other, truly for this display of joy and whether you see it or not, you are one hell of a mother. Happy Mother's Day my love."

"I love you both so much." Ciel said softly. "My hope for you Evian is that you never forget how to be happy, I want so much more for you than what I was."

 _I love you too mommy, I will always be a happy baby Evian because you are my very own mommy and you will keep me safe and be the best mommy ever, even if you do not know it now._ Evian snuggled into Ciel and was soon asleep.


End file.
